Changes for the Past
by TeddyBurr
Summary: A young woman deals with the struggles brought by her mysterious form of a male. She moves away into a town to live alongside animals to fix her problem and possibly her her attitude in life. This is my first fan fiction so I need any feedback I can get. It will center around Animal Crossing but not until the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Prologue**

A cool, autumn wind blew through the remains of summer. The whole environment was quiet and still except for the slight stirs of grass from the chilly breezes. Even the children who were once running around the secret meadow were calmly settled under a tree on their backs.

Two smiles stained the faces of a boy and girl. They must have been no older than six and they were enjoying every minute of it. At least, together they enjoyed it.

The young girl's hand was clasped in the boy's but even so, her smile slowly faded. She knew something he did not yet know. Soon, all this happiness and fun would have to end. She was to leave their small village in just a few days.

"W-...will we be friends forever?" she shyly asked. The male furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head to the brown-haired girl.

"What do you mean? Of course we will," he responded with a smile. The girl turned her head to him to look at his face gor just a second. The smile was absent from her face as if it never were there. She bit her lip and looked up at the sky. The sky was mostly clear except for the occasional cloud and the leaves and branches above them disabled her sight of the sky a little.

Either way, her eyes were troubled. They contained hints of sorrow and even the promise of tears. A sigh escaped the girl's chest. "Ya' promise?"

"Pinky promise," he said locking his pinky with hers. The male was stumped though. Why was she acting so strange? He always reminded her that they'd be friends forever and now she was asking. "Why?" he finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry..." she paused,"I'm leaving."

"What? Why? It's still early," he replied quickly sitting up. She remained in the same position but now her hands lied on top of her stomach. Her head was slightly tilted to look at the boy.

"No, I'm leaving... this town. My mommy and daddy wanna go live somewhere else. I'm leaving soon."

Silence. The male's blue eyes stared at the sky, but to him it was emptiness. He couldn't respond. He didn't know how to. Was he supposed to be happy or was he supposed to cry? Was he supposed to comfort her when he needed comforting?

Finally, he reached out for her hands and pulled on the brunette's arms to bring her in the same position that he was in. He kneeled closer to her and hugged her. "Don't worry. We'll always be friends. Someday I will find you again and maybe be more than friends. May everything in the world help me do that. But you need to do me a favor too. Don't you forget me..."


	2. Chapter 2

Michelle ran and ran. How was she supposed to react? She wasn't herself. The only thing she could do now was leave. She needed to catch the next train. She couldn't stay. What would her dad say? What would her mom say? What would her neighbors think? She wasn't Michelle anymore. She was something totally different.

As she approached the train station she noticed that very few people were around it. Maybe one or two people, but luckily she didn't know them.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" asked the man at the front desk.

"J-just one ticket to some random place please," she replied in a deep voice that startled her at first. Oh, right. She was in a guy's body. How? Who knew. When? Maybe thirty minutes or an hour ago. Why? Well, that was unknown too.

The man tapped his fingers on the keyboard and calculated a random ticket and handed it to Michelle through the small hole. "Okay. Is that destination alright with you?"

A small nod was all he received. She didn't want to speak at the moment. It was only a reminder of the tragedy. She left the window hurriedly with only one suitcase clutched in her right hand. It was small because that's all she needed. All her clothes were girls' clothes so there was no point in bringing them. The only things she could bring were her plain t-shirts, luckily a pair of jeans, and the P.E. shorts she wore to bed. The rest consisted of necessities like her toothbrush a towel

She boarded the train and found a lonely corner seat in the back. The whole train was pretty empty but that corner showed total isolation. It was probably around three in the morning which was why the city was empty. The bustling city was mostly asleep, but it never truly became dark. She was tired but her head was too worried to sleep. In a few hours she'd be in... Loria.

She still forced her eyes closed. The words she wrote on the blank piece of paper burned in her head.

"Mom and Dad, I'm so sorry for leaving so suddenly but there's some things I must do. I took some money and I'll write often. I don't know when I'll be back but don't worry. I'm fine. Love you."

All she could do was leave her parents a note. She couldn't face them the way she was. They had raised a daughter, not a son.

Suddenly, a black cat walked up and sat in the seat in front of her slightly startling her. "Hi, mind if I sit here?" he asked. She nodded. The cat felt somewhat tense but his friendly smile failed to fade away. "So, what's your name? Mine is Rover," he continued.

Name. Crap! Michelle had not come up with a name to use. Think. Think. Think! Wait! Maybe she could use her father's name,"Chris!" The girl, well boy, used too much enthusiasm in her desperation. "You know, umm, short for Christopher," she said trying to save herself.

Rover hardly reacted to Michelle's mistake and just smiled the same. "Ooh, cool name! Where are you headed?" he asked.

"Oh, umm, Loria." She answered though she was a bit peeved. She just hoped he'd leave her alone eventually.

"Never heard of it..." replied the cat. Her attitude was finally intensifying him. It was more than obvious that she wanted to be alone. It was three in the morning after all. "Okay, well, I wish you luck. See ya'," Rover said happily turning to sit correctly on his seat.

A guilty pain poked at Michelle's heart, but it was too small to make much notice. She was too tired and confused to react like how she normally would. She didn't even pay mind that she was talking to an animal. There were a few cities with only people in them, but she had heard of cities that animals inhabited alongside humans. She never visited one, but the stories were amazing.

She analyzed her ticket. At the side of the town's name was the outline of a dog's head. This evidently symbolized that she would be going to one of these towns. Too bad her mind would be too involved in becoming a woman again to enjoy it. Maybe if she liked it she would go back after she fixed herself, if she did ever fix herself.

She rested her hands on her lap and leaned against the frosty window. It was almost autumn and for some reason she loved that season. It always gave her some sort of hope. It could have had something to do with her past though. The part she had forgotten that is. When she was younger, she lost many memories in an accident. Every now and then she had epiphanies, but a great deal of those years before the accident were still lost.

In the far off horizon a faint light faded the dark blue sky signifying that the sun was coming. Time seemed to fly but she still had a long trip in front of her and an even longer adventure. Oh well. She'd make it through. But instead she'd live as Chris. She would have to deal with it. After all, there was that possibility that she'd never be a girl again so she might as well get used to it. Michelle did rash things sometimes, but she was pretty sensible.

She took one last look outside and her eyelids shut firmly. For now, she'd rest and escape the dreamlike reality.


	3. Chapter 3

Thud! Bump! "Oww!" complained Michelle forgetting that her voice came out as a male's. The suitcase which she had set next to her fell to the floor and her head flew forward against the seat in front of her. The train had made a rough stop but at least it looked like it was her stop.

The sun was now bright and it shone on a simple wooden sign signifying that this station belonged to Loria. She didn't know what they hit to make everything in the train jolt but it sure was lucky. She would have missed the stop if it hadn't been for it.

She picked her bag off the floor and brushed it off. At the same time, her legs swung over the seat and landed firmly on the floor bringing her body to a stand. As she approached the exit, she felt a certain sickness. Michelle had lived with her parents all her life and now she would be on her own. To top it off, she would be living on her own as a male.

"Eek eek! Welcome," said a brown monkey once she boarded off the train.

"Uh, thanks," she said. "How do I get a house here?"

"Just leave this building and turn to your right. The town hall is in the corner and Isabelle well help ya' there! Eek eek."

"Thank you," she replied and followed his directions out the door. A rush of fresh air brought a chilly wind that carried the forest smells of trees and dirt. Strangely, it smelled good. It was calming. Another thing was the city, or perhaps town, itself. It was so small. Paths failed to mark the way so she'd have s lot of exploring to do. No cars beeped. People didn't scream. Bird tweets filled the air. It was perfect here.

Michelle walked to her left where she saw a building in the distant. Even though it was small, it was probably bigger than the train station so it most likely was the town hall. The buildings and all in her home city were just so much bigger. It stunned her.

With a slight twist of the knob, the door opened and she entered.

"No!" yelled a feminine voice. Michelle furrowed her eyebrows and walked closer to the desk were a tan-colored dog crawled on the floor to collect a mess of papers. "I'm already having a bad day and it's only nine in the morning!" she groaned.

"Umm...," Michelle sounded causing the dog to jolt up.

"Oh! Hi there! I'm so sorry about that. I hope you weren't waiting long!" she walked up to the desk to properly talk to Michelle. "I'm Isabelle. You don't look familiar, so I am mayor Tortimer's assistant. How may I help you?"

"I, uh, I'm Chris, short for Christopher. I wanted to move here and someone referred me to the town hall," she explained.

"Oh, perfect! A new resident! Welcome Chris! Here's a map of the town and if you go to that building which is north of the train tracks. You can talk to Mr. Tom Nook for your home! Good luck!" She said handing him the map and pointing to his next destination.

Michelle took the map and looked it over. There were only ten residents. That was extremely small compared to the city. Her gaze landed on the building the tan dog referred her to. Dang. She was referred to another place. She hoped she would end it there. She wasn't in the mood to walk in circles.

"Thanks!" She yelled as she walked out the door. Her voice made her wince more. It was so deep. And even as a male's voice, she still hated it just as much as her own.

Next destination! She followed her new instructions and came across the building. The little shopping center was charming. Everything they could ever need was there, nothing extra. She walked inside and was instantly greeted by a raccoon.

"Ah, hello! Isabelle told me about you. Need a house? I'll get you that. Did you have in mind where you wanted to live?" He asked hardly giving Michelle a chance to reply.

"Hi, uh, no I don't. Do I have to choose or can I get it random?" She asked. She didn't care where she lived as long as she had a home.

"Yes, yes. How does this location look?" He pointed at her map. It was a blank spot not too far from the southwestern beach. It was pretty isolated. The other residents would have to walk a little to get to her. Perfection.

"Perfect!"

"Alright. For now I'll set a tent since you need to pay your loans and you need a roof. It will be a cost of 10,000 bells. Just pay it in the post office. Have a nice day!" He explained walking out to go set up the base of her new home.

Wow. That was a big cost. A bit too much. Where would she get the money and that Tom Nook didn't even give her the chance to talk. Rude.

She sighed and headed towards the door. However, the door smacked her in the face before she could reach for the knob.

"Oww, oww, oww," she said rubbing her forehead with her hand.

"Ahh! I'm sorry! I'm usually the only one walking in and out of here I didn't expect you! Are you okay?" spoke a male this time.

Michelle nodded and rubbed her head one last time before opening her eyes. Her eyes free wide for a second. He was a human. So she wasn't the only one in town. A weirder thing was she felt like she had seen him somewhere. Those blue eyes were very familiar.

"Umm?" The male spoke. I didn't hurt you too bad did I? He asked.

"Oh sorry!" She quickly apologized. Apparently she had been dazed by the fact that a human boy was right in front of her. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay, good. That's a relief. You're new here aren't you? My name's Jaden. Nice to meet you," he said shaking Michelle's hand.

"Yea, umm, my name is Mi-CHRIS! Sorry, short for Christopher." Luckily she caught herself saying her actual name before she finished.

"Good to have you Chris. You just got your home, huh? Here, as an apology and welcoming gift, I'll give you the bells to get your home built. We all lived through that madness," he laughed.

"Oh you don't have to do that!"

"But I want to."

"Okay but only as a loan."

"That's not a gift!"

"It's perfect, thanks."

He sighed. "Very well then, here," he said handing a bag of 10,000 bells. Michelle grabbed it. It was not all too heavy, surprisingly. How convenient.

"Here, lemme help you pay it off," said Jaden walking out. Michelle followed him into the building next door. A small white machine waited at the side. "Just walk up to it and choose to pay it off."

Michelle did as instructed. Yes! Now she wouldn't have to live in a dingy old tent until she got the funds. "Thank you," she said with a slight smile. People in the city weren't this nice. She hated talking to them all. People in rural towns were probably so much kinder and humble.

"Don't mention it. Now Nook should be back in his shop. Go talk to him to get your house built bigger. I'll see you later Chris," he said and he walked out the door. Michelle looked at the machine and back the door. What a crazy life. But she continued her way to Tom Nook.

"You paid that off fast! Well I'll get your house built asap. If you want a bigger home, you need to pay the loan off for this home. Have a nice day!" Tom said not letting Michelle talk again. He sure had energy.

She walked out and went towards her home and to her surprise it was already built. She went inside the small building to find it even smaller on the interior. Luckily, there was a bed and light. On top of the bed lay a note.

"Sorry again about earlier. Take these furniture pieces without a loan! I had these lying around and you'll need somewhere to sleep. See you later!

-Jaden "

How nice.

It was still early in the morning but Michelle was tired. Long trip and longer day. She went to the bed although it only took a few steps and drifted off the sleep leaving the bag to fall on the floor.


End file.
